thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Harper
"Sorry Josh but I really don't want to take any risks, sleeping in a room with a bunch of strangers that could well kill me in my sleep." ''-Alice to Josh when the group first meet. '' Alice Harper was the first character made by Inspiration_x Personality Alice is smart and perceptive, and very eager to learn. Once she trusts you she is very friendly and open, but otherwise she can be very skeptic. She cares immensly about the welfare of others, which is what (combined with her intelligence) led her to train asa doctor. Alice is a good listener and enjoys being in the company of others. Before the Apocalypse Alice grew up in Bridgeport with her brother (Finn Harper), her mother (June Harper) and her father (Oliver Harper). Alice had always been extremely bright and was one of the top in her year. She began training as a doctor in university before the outbreak, at which time she was 22. Whilst in unviersity she got a call to say that there had been an accident back home and her brother, mother and father had passed away. After investigating a little, Alice had other ideas. She was extremely suspicious and thought it wasn't an accident. For most of the time she lived in university, so she didn't get too lonely. After the Breakout After the breakout Alice stayed local in Bridgeport. She stole supplies from the hosiptal to heal survivors she found on the streets. She tried to stay as far away from the zombies as possible, but if faced with one she would kill without hesitation. Chapter One We're introduced to Alice with her cautiously roaming the streets of Bridgeport. She meets Josh Thompson and Molly Thompson after saving Molly's life from a walker. Little did she know what would become of her and Josh's relatio nship. Though she's suspicious at first, she decides to tag along with them. She soon meets the rest of the group, but is still very unsure. However, Josh persuades her to stay with the group overnight. The next day she is about to leave when she gets attacked by several walkers. Josh and Christina Parks save her life, and she joins them on their journey to Twinbrook. Alice took part in the first fight of the RPG that occoured in the forest outside Bridgeport. She was stabbed in the shoulder with an arrow by Dwight Samualson, but Christina managed to heal the wound with her magic. When the group were trapped in Twinbrook by the Saviors, it was Alice, Molly and Aiden Masamune that managed to free everyone to safety. Molly was killed in the process and Alice broke the news to Josh, causing their bond to strengthen. Meanwhile, Aiden and Dwight found their way to camp and Alice and Aiden hit it off instantly. After many jokes and jeers from the group, Alice and Aiden became an item. Chapter Two Alice travels with the group, heading to Sunlit Tides for refuge. They stay in a beach house and she is confronted with mixed feelings for Josh and Aiden, and shares an awkward conversation about it with Josh. She helps to treat people around the house, including Avery and her injured knee. Alice then tried to resolve the Aiden/Josh situation by having a conversation with Aiden, but it doesn't work. Josh kisses Alice and she goes along with it, letting her feelings for Josh take over. However, they're caught by Aiden, who runs off. As the group head off, Alice and Josh don't speak about the inncident, but are soon talking and flirting again. On their way to Sunlit Tides, Alice's supposedly '''dead' '' brother Finn, stumbles across the group. After the initial shock, Finn reveals that he killed their parents accidentally by starting the fire, and fled to Appaloosa Plains. After being involved in fight with walkers, Alice is separated from the group with Josh, Patrick and Finn. She is very hostile towards Finn, holding a grudge over him faking his own death and leaving her alone. She confronted Finn and was left distraught, but was comforted by Josh. Finn leaves her and the others, and Alice portrays her gladness. Josh and Alice leave, but end up getting split up and attacked by walkers. They are soon re-untied and share an embracing hug as Josh reveals that he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her. They also come face to face with the first mutant zombie of the RPG. She, Josh and Patrick ride horses through Appaloosa Plains and come across Harry, Elijah and Ce. They all set off for SimCity. (to be continued) Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Death Alice was killed in the battle in Chapter Five. After the mall was attacked by residents of Simbury accompanied by the Govenor, many people in the group were killed. Alice fought well, considering she had given birth only a few minutes before the fighting broke out. She found her husband, Josh Thompson dead and broke down. She also thought her brother Finn Harper was dead (although he was just passed o ut). After Finn woke up she shouted for him and caused attention to be drawn to her. This resulted in her getting shot by a SimBury guard. In her last words she told Finn to take care of the babies for her and Josh. From then on, he became their guardian. Relationships Finn Harper - Brother Josh Thompson - Husband Molly Thompson - Sister-in-Law Aiden Masamune - Ex-boyfriend Max Thompson - Son Molly Thomspon/Harper - Daughter Lillian Dylan - Good Friend Trivia *Originally it wasn't Alice that was going to die in the Mall battle, it was her brother Finn. However, Inspiration decided that she had more that she could do with Finn and it would have been highly devestating having to RP as Alice after the death of her brother and her husband. *Josh and Alice's relationship gained a lot of love from the RPG readers and the RP-ers themselves. This lead to the forming of their nickname, Jalice. *Throughout Alice's time in the RPG, her skill in close combat increased from having no aim with a knife, to accurately pinpointing the heart. *Alice was the first and only character that Inspiration had throughout all of Chapter One. Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Inspiration's Characters Category:Deceased Characters